Punisher Vs Jeff the killer
by Horde oc
Summary: Tras asesinar a un gran lider de la mafia, El conocido como Punisher decide buscar un nuevo objetivo que cazar, en su afan de encontrar un buen objetivo se encuentra a un cierto psicópata muy buscado.


The punisher Vs Jeff the killer

Nueva York. Puerto 90. 7:31PM.

A todas las unidades, repito a todas las unidades, se han reportado disturbios en el Pier 90, en un barco privado, los locales han reportado disparos, gritos, y explosiones, solicito refuerzos en el área, repito solicito refuerzos.

Jefe de la Mafia – Maldición, ese mal nacido como mierda nos encontró, ahora qué demonios vamos a hacer, ésta matando a todos mis hombres, creo que lo mejor es escapar de aquí. Pero qué.

Serían las palabras de él confundido Líder de la mafia, el cual fue atacado sin previo aviso en su propio barco, el responsable, un hombre que media alrededor de 1,94 metros de altura, con una chaqueta de cuero oscura, Botas militares, con una característica camisa negra, con un logo de una calavera en el centro. Este había logrado burlar su seguridad, e infiltrarse dentro de su barco privado, y apenas llego a la sala de invitados, abrió fuego contra todo el que se cruzara. Ninguno de los sicarios del susodicho podía hacer algo contra él, uno tras otro caían. Y ahora, este se encontraba caminando a paso lento, para luego este quedar cara a cara con el intruso.

? - Tú debes de ser el Líder, fue demasiado fácil pasar tu seguridad, admito que tus hombres tienen buen arsenal, pero sin habilidades con las armas, no son más que monos sin puntería.

Pero bueno, creo que eso ya no importa, por qué te tengo donde quería.

Jefe de la Mafia – ¿Que planeas hacerme? Si me haces algo te arrepentirás, muchas mafias van a ir tras de ti, y no descansaran hasta ver tu cabeza en una hielera.

Así que piénsalo mejor, podríamos llegar a un trato, es más, te ofrezco ser parte de mi organización seremos muy buenos socios, solo baja esa arma y ven con.

No terminaría sus palabras, tras recibir un disparo en la cabeza, el líder de esta mafia cae muerto frente a los pies de su ejecutor.

? – Ya cállate basura, no sabes cuantos como tú me han dicho lo mismo y siempre terminan con una bala en la cabeza.

En fin, Creo que mejor me voy de este barco antes de que lleguen los federales.

Tras decir esto, el sujeto corre hasta la cubierta, esquivando y matando a los pocos guardaespaldas que quedaba, para luego este saltar al mar, apenas se sumergió, este buceo algo profundo, debido a que había visto como lanchas de la policía llegaban al sitio.

Este lograría escapar nadando hasta otro muelle de la gran ciudad.

? – Genial, estoy todo mojado, no tuve más opción que nadar para perderlos, pero bueno he logrado escapar, mejor me voy de aquí antes de que alguien me vea.

Tras decir esto, el sujeto camina por las frías calles de Nueva york.

Y finalmente, este logra llegar a su escondite temporal, y sin perder tiempo ingresa en él.

? – Vaya noche tan movida la de hoy, pero bueno, con esto ya es uno menos de estas escorias que solo traen el mal a la sociedad. Vaya que tenían un buen arsenal de armas, lástima que me tuve que ir deprisa, incluso deje algunas armas en ese lugar, y con lo que cuestan esas cochinadas, pero en fin, Yo no descansare hasta que la última escoria caía.

Diría el Gran hombre, que tras cambiar su ropa mojada por un juego de ropa igual al anterior, Se dispuso a calentar un poco de pizza en un pequeño microondas, para luego degustar de ella con un poco de trago.

Este en lo que consumía lo que consideraba su cena, se dispuso a observar un tablero, en el cual habían muchas fotografías de delincuentes, muchos con una equis en medio, dando alusión a que fueron objetivos completados.

Punisher – Con este ya son 37 jefes eliminados, estas ratas jamás se acaban, si eliminas a uno, otro ocupa su lugar, y si matas aquel, pum, lo vuelven a remplazar, y así sucesivamente, hasta que ya no quedan hombres de confianza, y la organización cae para dejar restos que se unirán a otra mafia. Es casi como esa organización llama Hydra, pero mucho más descerebrados y sin gracia.

En fin, creo que es hora de que continúe con mi siguiente presa, estas escorias nunca descansan, y si ellos no lo hacen, yo tampoco lo hare.

Diciendo esto, Este se pone manos a la obra tras devorar su pizza, y se dispone a buscar a su siguiente objetivo.

Punisher – Veamos, este no, este tampoco, este es un pez gordo, pero aun no suelta su ubicación. Este solo es un chino creyéndose gigante. Vamos sé que tengo algún malnacido por aquí, sé que debe de haber algo interesante.

O espera, este se ve interesante.

Diría el susodicho, para luego sentarse y ver con más atención su siguiente objetivo.

Punisher – Veamos. Nombre: Jeff el asesino, se le busca por porte de armas blancas, homicidios a gran escala a civiles y oficiales, forenses Dicen que tras cometer un homicidio, este suele cortar la cara de sus víctimas para dejarles lo que aparenta ser una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Vaya mierda, un psicópata en todos los sentidos, asesina tanto a hombres como mujeres, a niños y a octogenarios si tiene la oportunidad, Este si es una escoria que debe ser eliminada lo más pronto posible. No se diga más, Tu, Jeff el asesino, tu caerás y pagaras por tus pecados, lo juro en nombre de todas esas vidas inocentes que tomaste, este es un trabajo para el Punisher.

Diría el antihéroe, para dar un gran trago a su bebida.

Este clavaria un cuchillo de caza sobre la foto del asesino, marcándolo como objetivo.

 **South Bronx.** **Morrisania.** **9:37pm.**

Nos encontramos en el Bronx, el barrio más peligroso de Nueva york, donde el tráfico de drogas, la prostitución, y enfrentamiento entre pandillas son el pan de cada día.

Por sus frías calles, a altas horas de la noche, se encontraba un encapuchado, caminando tranquilamente con la cabeza baja.

Llevaba una chamarra de color blanco con la cual ocultaba su rostro con la capucha, unos jeans negros un poco socios, unos zapatos negros que combinaban con sus jeans, cabello oscuro largo que se ocultaba con su capucha.

Este estaba caminando, aparentemente sin ningún destino.

Jeff – Vaya mierda de ciudad, nueva york no es como pensé que sería, solo he visto gente aburrida, mucha seguridad por las partes interesantes, es demasiado aburrido, nada por esos lugares me ha llamado la atención. Pero bueno, decidí venir a la parte fea de la ciudad, a ver si algún muerto de hambre me da algo de diversión. Espero que sí, porque si no me meteré a alguna casa y hare a sus dueños hermosos.

Pero bueno, donde están los malotes de este lugar, que acaso tengo que gritar para que me encuentren. O vaya que tenemos aquí.

Diría el encapuchado, contemplando un bar de mala muerte frente a él.

Genial, por fin algo con lo que podre divertirme, veamos que me encuentro allí.

El encapuchado se pondría en marcha, y caminaría hasta entrar en aquel bar.

Al entrar, encontraría una pandilla de motociclistas tomando algunas copas, a este poco le importaría esto y se acercaría a la barra.

El cantinero lo vería y pondría una cara de extrañes.

Este se sentaría en la barra, y sin dejar que se vea su rostro hablo.

Jeff – Dame un tequila, el más fuerte que tengas.

Cantinero – Enseguida Señor.

Diría el cantinero, para luego tomar una copa y servir la orden del encapuchado.

Cantinero – Aquí tiene joven.

El joven encapuchado, sin mirar al cantinero, tomo la copa.

Cantinero – Y dígame, ¿qué hace un joven como usted en un lugar como este? No es muy común ver gente tan joven por estos lugares.

Jeff – Solo digamos que busco diversión.

Cantinero – Ya veo, yo que tu tendría cuidado, vez a esos sujetos en aquella mesa.

El Joven voltearía un poco la cabeza, y volvería la vista a él cantinero.

Jeff – Si, y que hay con ellos.

Cantinero – Veras, ellos pertenecen a una de las pandilla de motociclistas más peligrosa de la ciudad, se hacen llamar los ángeles de la muerte. Te aconsejo que tomes tu trago y salgas de aquí, cuando ellos toman aunque sea una gota de alcohol, se ponen demasiado agresivos.

El encapuchado al escuchar esto, se emocionaría bastante.

Jeff pensamientos – Esto se ha puesto muy interesante, serán fuertes estos motoricas, espero y no me decepcionen.

Pensaría el joven, mientras daba un gran trago a su copa.

De pronto, un hombre grande y calvo se acercaría a la barra. Exactamente donde estaba el encapuchado.

Motociclista – oye pequeñín, si tú el del saco blanco, que demonios haces en nuestro bar, ¿que no sabes que después de las 9 y media solo los ángeles pueden entrar?

Diría el motociclista con arrogancia en sus palabras.

Jeff – Piérdete, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo, además estamos en un país libre, yo entro donde se me entre los cojones.

Respondería el joven sin una pisca de temor.

El motorista se enojaría por lo dicho.

Motociclista – Oh vaya, parece que tienes muchos huevos como para decirle eso a un miembro de los ángeles, pero lastimosamente me has hecho enojar, acabas de cavar tu propia tumba. Oigan muchachos, vengan aquí, parece que esta noche tendremos un saco de boxeo.

Motociclista 2 – Qué dices Mike, por fin, ya estaba deseoso de probar esto.

Diría este, admirando una manopla de acero entre sus dedos.

De repente, el joven se ve rodeado por 5 sujetos.

Mike – Miren chicos, este cree que puede entrar a nuestra hora del bar, enseñémosle porque nos dicen los ángeles de la muerte.

Los otros 4 sujetos asentirían, y uno de ellos pondría su mano sobre el hombro del encapuchado.

Motociclista 1 – Siento pena por ti, serás apaleado solo por ser arrogante, antes de que te saquemos los dientes a golpes, nos dirías tu nombre para que podamos contar esto como una historia muy graciosa.

Diría este, poniéndose su manopla de acero.

Jeff – Qué Lamentable, no podrán contar esa historia, me siento mal por ustedes, además miren sus rostros, no son hermosos, les hace falta un retoque, pero no se preocupen, yo se los daré. Y sobre mi nombre, espero lo recuerdes cuando estés durmiendo, Mi nombre es. JEFF.

Tras decir esto, de un rápido movimiento, el ya conocido como Jeff, atravesaría el pecho de él motociclista con un cuchillo, aparentemente de cocina, y rápidamente se lo sacaría.

Motociclista 1 – argghhh.

Este caería desangrándose en el suelo, en un intento inútil de parar la hemorragia con sus manos.

Motociclista 2 – Maldito malnacido, ahora si te mataremos.

Le gritaría con enojo el motociclista, para sacar de pronto una navaja de bolsillo bastante grande.

Los otros 3 al ver esta escena, rápidamente sacan sus armas para prepararse para pelear.

Motociclista 2 – Desearas no haber nacido, CONTRA EL.

Este se abalanzaría contra Jeff en un intento de apuñalarlo, pero este le esquivaría el corte con suma facilidad, y encaja su cuchillo en la garganta de su atacante. Sus compañeros quedarían impactados al ver la escena, y Jeff sin una pisca de remordimiento sacaría el cuchillo de la garganta de su atacante, y empezaría a salir a chorros la sangre de este, y caería al suelo ahogándose con su propia sangre.

Jeff – Es hora de divertirme, desde que pelee con esa perra de jane, no me he tomado tiempo de matar a alguien, Esto será muy divertido, Los hare hermosos a ustedes 3, como yo lo soy.

Diría Jeff, retirándose la capucha que cubría su rostro. Los 3 motociclistas quedaron petrificados al ver el rostro de su atacante. Era de tonalidad muy pálida y blanca, con los parpados quemados, que hacían ver que sus fueran más intimidantes, y su boca estaba cortada, de tal manera que parecía que este sonreía.

Jeff - ¿Que están Esperando? ¿Acaso mi belleza los cautivo? Si debe de ser eso.

Este empezaría a reírse a carcajadas como todo un psicópata.

Motociclista 3 - Qué, que eres tú, ale, aléjate, maldito loco, chicos mejor vayámonos de aquí, no quiero pelear con ese.

Sus palabras serian interrumpidas por una apuñalada en el abdomen, cortesía del asesino, que ni flojo ni cortó, saco rápidamente el cuchillo, para luego cortar su cuello en un rápido movimiento, sin dejar que este dijese algo.

Jeff – Van 3, faltan 2.

Este miraría con unos ojos que reflejaban sed de sangre, dirigida a sus 2 presas.

Mike – No. No, yo, Yo me largo de aquí, te quedas solo, me rajo de acá.

Este correría con todas sus fuerzas lejos del bar.

Jeff – Mierda, se me escapo, bueno no importa, eso me deja solo 1, escúchame, tu insolencia fue lo que provoco todo esto, pero no te preocupes, yo me encargare de mandarte a dormir esta noche. GO, TO, SLEEP.

Se escucharía un gran grito, para luego no escucharse nada.

Jeff saldría de aquel bar, con unas llaves de una de las motos que saco de la chaqueta de uno de ellos.

Jeff – Bueno fue divertido, pero ahora tomare prestada una de estas motos, antes de que el malnacido que se escapó llame a más de sus compañeros.

Este probaría las llaves en cada una de motos, hasta que encontró la correcta y sin perder tiempo, la encendería y se iría hacia algún lugar desconocido. Sin saber que este cometido, atraería la alguien, quien sería su posible ejecutor.

Al día siguiente, La noticia no se hizo esperar, fue cubierta por casi todos los medios de comunicación, pues aun qué el asesinato era muy común en aquella zona, una masacre de esta magnitud no era para nada algo común, los 4 asesinados tenían una gran cortada en sus rostros, que se asemejaban a una sonrisa.

Pero lo que llamo más la atención, fue la declaración del dueño del lugar, este decía que el homicida era joven, que lo probable era que su edad rondara por los 19 a 21 años, que era algo delgado y con cabello negro largo, pero lo que más dejaba con inquietud fue la descripción de su rostro, diciendo que era de piel de un todo de piel bastante pálida y blanca, con los parpados aparentemente quemados, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, que parecía haber sido hecha de un gran corte, no era para nada algo normal.

Esta descripción llamo la atención de alguien, el cual estaba mirando la tv por mera casualidad, este pondría una sonrisa acorde que escuchaba el reportaje. Se decía que el sospechoso robo una de las motos para darse a la fuga. Nada importante, Hasta que escucho que uno de los testigo, era uno de los motociclistas, que había logrado escapar.

Punisher – Bingo, Si le saco la matrícula de la moto a ese motorista mariquita, podre dar con mi objetivo. Los ángeles de la muerte, conozco donde se suele quedar, no se diga más, es hora de sacar información.

Este tras vestirse, se dirigiría a por una moto que tenía guardada, y se dispuso a ir a él lugar de reunión de los ángeles de la muerte. Tardaría un poco, pero finalmente llegaría, aparcaría su moto, y se dispondría a entrar a lo que parecía un bar, pero con la diferencia de que este tenía el logo de dicha banda. Al entrar, vería como ellos tomaban, se drogaban, y uno que otro, le tiraba billetes a una bailarina, que no es más que una prostituta pagada para ello. Este cerraría la puerta tras de él muy fuerte, llamando la atención de los presentes. Al todos verlos, se les veía una cara de terror extrema, pues tal parece que ellos ya lo conocían.

Motociclista – Tú, tu eres el punisher, a que has venido.

Se le notaba una cara de terror, de solo ver al mencionado.

Punisher – Escúchenme, estoy buscando al que logro sobrevivir a la masacre del bar, quien de ustedes es.

Diría alzando la voz, y Casi de inmediato, todos postraron sus miradas hacia una mesa en concreto, donde había un hombre asustado.

Punisher – Te encontré, tú ven aquí a fuera, no me gusta el olor a tabaco y hierva que se desprende de este lugar.

Este saldría casi corriendo afuera, seguido por el gran sujeto. Ya afuera, sin perder tiempo, lo agarraría de su chaqueta, y lo pondría contra una pared.

Mike – Por favor perdóname la vida, no quiero morir, te lo imploro no me mates.

Punisher – Cállate imbécil, escucha, necesito que me digas el numeró de matrícula de la moto robada, y más te vale que cantes rápido, por qué si no te partiré la cara a golpes.

Mike – Vale, vale te la diré, pero bájame, me estas asfixiando.

Este lo soltaría, cayendo este al suelo.

Mike – auch, no podías solo bajarme.

Punisher – Cállate y habla, no tengo todo el día.

Mike – Vale, vale, solo decía, ok te la diré, pero déjame decirte que el que la tiene es un maldito loco de remate, ni siquiera entre 5 de mis compañeros le hicimos algo, creo será difícil incluso para ti.

Punisher – Que acaso me tomas por debilucho, he peleado con personas mucho más fuertes que eso, créeme esto solo es un paseo por el parque.

Mike – Lo sé perfectamente, por algo muchas bandas te temen, pero quisiera pedirte algo por darte la matricula.

Punisher - ¿Qué? Te atreves a decirme eso, tú no mereces que de algo escoria, estarías mejor si te matara, pero eso sería regalarte lo mejor.

Mike – no, escucha no quiero nada dinero ni nada parecido, por el contrario, quiero ir contigo.

Este lo miraría con extrañeza.

Punisher – ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

Mike – por qué quiero recuperar mi dignidad, por mi culpa mis camaradas fueron asesinados, y yo no pude hacer nada más que correr como un cobarde, no sabes la impotencia que sentí, casi 10 minutos después de que corrí me arrepentí y decidí volver, pero ya era tarde, ese maldito no solo le basta matarlos, también desfiguro sus rostros, ni a sus cuerpos respeto el maldito. Lo busque toda la noche en mi moto, pero no di con él. Por eso te lo pido, quiero vengar a mis camaradas caídos.

Este quedo algo impresionado por la determinación de él sujeto y pensaría un poco en su propuesta. Y le devolvería una mirada firme.

Punisher – ¿Cómo te llamas?

Mike – Mike, me llamo Mike.

Punisher – Bien Mike, no suelo ir con alguien a hacer mi trabajo, Pero te daré una oportunidad, solo procura no morir, y si me estas engañando solo para intentar apuñalarme por la espalda.

Créeme que ese psicópata será el menor de tus problemas, entendiste.

Mike – S-sí, todo claro.

Punisher – Bien, entonces sube a tu moto, nos vamos de caza-

Mike – entendido, en el camino te diré la matricula.

Punisher – o cierto, ¿tienes un arma para esto?

Mike – no, no la tengo, apenas tengo esta navaja de bolsillo, no soy de alto prestigio en la banda, solo se me permite usar una de estas.

Punisher – Entonces toma.

Mike – wow, una desert Eagle, esto tiene un calibre muy bueno, seguro que quieres darme esto.

Punisher – Muy seguro, por qué tengo muchas más que esa, ahora date prisa, el tiempo corre.

Con esto dicho, los 2 se pondrían en camino a buscar la motocicleta robada.


End file.
